Precious Moments
by Moment For Life
Summary: Late Summer in 1982, Jack and Rose sit on the porch of their Santa Monica home...Short story. Complete.


**Precious Moments**

* * *

His old gnarled hands shook as they flicked through the photo album which he had possessed since 1912. Rose pregnant with their first child. On their wedding day with little Eddie in their arms. With their second child Julie. Jack before he went to war. Jack with Harry their third child. Jack after he returned to the war. Rose pregnant and Jack holding up three fingers while pointing to Rose's swollen stomach. Julie with newborn baby Harry. Jack pulled his glasses from his aged face, he breathed on the smearing them before rubbing them clean and putting them back on. He turned the page to find more pictures of them fishing down at the pier, their girl Julie with her nose turned up at the sight of a dead fish while out on the river fishing. He smiled, shaking his head. She had hated fishing with a passion, so unlike her mother. Their girl was ladylike in her ways. A photo of Jack teaching the children to draw, Harry had inherited the talent early on and went on to art school in New York.

Small footsteps came towards him and he knew who it was. She shuffled beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

''It's over seventy years since we first met.''

He felt Rose's fingers touch his almost bald head and he smiled at her touch. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he rested his on top feeling the wedding band which she had worn for seventy years, the same plain ring which he had presented her with back in 1912. They had very little money, they just had each other and a shared dream and with that to hold them together they worked as hard as possible to create their beautiful life.

''I can't believe we still look at those old pictures Jack. We must have seen them thousands of times.'' She shook her head.

''I know darling, but I look back at them and remember the beautiful life we have made together.'' He turned his neck the best he could feeling his body ache. He shivered, it wasn't cold at all but his body was old and felt the chill more than ever.

''Come on inside, its getting chilly.'' Rose pulled her blanket further around her shoulders. She helped Jack to his feet from the old rickety porch swing which he had build with the children back in the 50's, she was surprised it had lasted some 30 years with the weather. Jack got to his feet and took Rose's hands in his. He felt how soft they were despite her age, her fingernails still perfectly painted a blood red just as they had been all these years, even when she carried their children she still painted her nails and made sure her make up was done. He touched her face, she was more beautiful than ever, her eyes still as bright and beaming just like those of a young girl. How cruel time was. How he knew he was trapped in a young mans body, even though he had raised their children and grandchildren he still felt like he was the twenty something young man with his Rose at the pier. Even now, they still took frequent trips there. Of course it had changed drastically with new rides and additions to the pier including the aquarium and the Pacific Park but it still held a special place in his heart. Tears came into his eyes, he knew he wouldn't live forever but there again neither would Rose. He wasn't scared of death, just scared of not seeing Rose's face everyday. Their kids had grown and of course married, eventually having children of their own and now had their own lives to live out and had left Rose and Jack alone after they had all flown the nest.

''I love you Rose…'' He spoke, his voice low. ''I want you to know that my darling. How much I have loved you all of these years.''

Rose's heart sank, almost as if sensing something was wrong. He was a romantic person and always had been, writing her love letters and leaving flowers for her to wake up to in a morning. He had told her he loved her every day since meeting but this time it felt different. Her eyes scanned the face she had grown to know better than her own. ''I know Jack.'' She said. ''What's wrong?''

He took her hands in his and she felt his shake vigorously. ''Rose…I don't even know how to tell you…'' He began. He knew he had to say the words, to tell her he couldn't hide it forever. ''I have cancer.''

Rose felt the entire world spin upside down, she thought she had mistaken what he had said until she saw a single tear fall down his face. She remembered years before when her mother had told her the exact same thing and it had been the same deadly disease which had taken her father. She felt unsteady on her legs, her body felt heavy and she had to lean against the porch beam. Her hands came to her face and she covered them shaking her head, unable to take in the information. ''Jack…'' She managed.

''I found out three days ago…''

''Why didn't you tell me?' 'She demanded uncovering her face. She felt angry and immediately felt guilty for taking that anger out of Jack.

'I'…I couldn't allow you to be in the room when I was told Rose. That would have broken my heart even more, for you to hear it from a stranger.'' He touched her face lifting it with his fingers to face him. ''I have rejected treatment.''

Tears fell from her eyes, she hadn't wept in years. She hadn't felt so heartbroken. ''But why?''

''I want to grow out gracefully, I don't want any poison in my body.'' He watched as she continued to cry and it broke his heart. ''I know I won't live for much longer Rose. My folks will be coming for me soon.''

''Don't you dare talk like that Jack Dawson.'' She turned away from him. She didn't even know how to react to the news, she knows nothing could change it and without treatment he wouldn't be cured. ''With treatment you can have longer with me, with the family.''

He shook his head violently and rested his hands on her shoulders. ''There's only so much science can do before God steps in.'' He told her. ''We will be together in another life.''

Rose raised her eyebrows, remembering when she and Jack had first met. She had asked him if he believed in re-incarnation and he had laughed before telling her that he didn't. ''I thought you didn't believe in that codswallop.'' She said with a smile, reminding him of his own words as a youth.

''I know I have loved you before Rose, and I know I will love you again.''

She remained silent for a moment, he drew her close to him. ''I have made burial instructions…''

''Jack no…''

''You have to know this sweetheart.'' He kissed her hair. ''I want you to know this.''

He ushered her inside, both of them feeling the evening chill. ''I have wrote letters to each of the children, the grandchildren and the great grandchildren.'' He opened a small drawer in the desk and pulled out a pile of letters indicating to where he would keep them. ''And finally I wrote a long letter for you.'' He held the envelope close to his body. 'I don't want you to read this until after I am gone.' He told her. She came towards him but he held up his hand. ''I wrote one letter for any great grandchildren which are born after I am gone.''

Rose nodded, she took her hands in his, still in shock. How could her Jack be ill? Jack removed his glasses and smiled weakly. ''How long do you have left?'' She asked him. She needed to know. He talked as though it would be the last time they saw each other. He remained silent for a few moments before shrugging a little.

''I want only God to know the answer to the question.''

He stepped over to the old record player they'd had since the 40's and was surprised it still worked. An old familiar song began and he asked Rose to dance just like they had when they were teenagers.

_Oh! Say! Let us fly, dear_

_Where, kid? To the sky, dear_

_Oh you flying machine_

_Jump in, Miss Josephine_

_Ship ahoy! Oh joy, what a feeling_

_Where, boy? In the ceiling_

_Ho, High, Hoopla we fly_

_To the sky so high_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up she goes! Up she goes!_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

_In the air she goes! There she goes!_

_Up, up, a little bit higher_

_Oh! My! The moon is on fire_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up, all on, Goodbye!_

_One, two, now we're off, dear_

_Say you pretty soft, dear_

_Whoa! dear don't hit the moon_

_No, dear, not yet, but soon_

_You for me, Oh Gee! you're a fly kid_

_Not me! I'm a sky kid_

_See I'm up in the air_

_About you for fair_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine,_

_Going up she goes! Up she goes!_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

_In the air she goes! There she goes!_

_Up, up, a little bit higher_

_Oh! My! The moon is on fire_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up, all on, Goodbye!_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine,_

_Going up she goes! Up she goes!_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

_In the air she goes! There she goes!_

_Up, up, a little bit higher_

_Oh! My! The moon is on fire_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up, all on, Goodbye!_


End file.
